


Peter Parker Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Tony Stark: PR God [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, BuzzFeed Celeb, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Puppy Interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Peter Parker's first interview contains a lot of Puppy Love on BuzzFeed's Channel.





	Peter Parker Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the Puppy Interview would work better with Peter so i substituted him instead of Tony for this Part. 
> 
> Also, i thought it would be great to get Peter's perspective on things-- with puppies too!
> 
> Enjoy :))

The video opens up with a teenage boy sitting crossed legged with a purple background behind him as he stares into the camera, a small, awkward smile on his face. His hair is neatly combed back and he is dressed in black jeans with a blue sweater over a checkered shirt. He gives the camera a small wave before speaking.

“Hi— uh, I’m Peter Parker and i’m going to be answering fan questions whilst playing with puppies!” He shoots another shy smile at the camera before the screen changes.

The words ‘PETER PARKER + PUPPIES’ jumps on the screen in bold letters. The background is red with animations of white and black bones twisting on the screen.

The screen cuts back to Peter, he’s looking at someone behind the camera, his eyes wide and a nervous smile on his face. “I’ve never done an interview before, am i doing okay?”

The camera cuts again and this time someone walks into the picture, holding a puppy in their arms. Peter coos as the brown puppy is placed in his lap, smiling down at it. Another three join the screen until Peter has his hands full with fidgety, tiny puppies.

“Omg they’re so cute!” Peter squeaks. He looks again at someone behind the camera. “Mr Stark can we keep them?”

The audible “no” from behind the camera makes Peter frown.

“Ignore the mean man,” he pouts at one of the puppies now licking his chin.

The camera cuts again, Peter having gained more control of the puppies running around as black writing appears at the bottom of the screen, over a white canvas with bones watermarked on it.

The writing reads: What was your first impression of Tony Stark?

Peter looks up from the puppy in his lap. “I don’t know? That he was super cool? I actually met Mr Stark way before he came to see me about my internship application. I was at the Stark Expo— you know, the year everything went crazy and the Hammer robots tried to kill everyone? Yeah, i had this cool Iron Man helmet on that i’d made myself the week before and this robot landed in front of me and me, being a dumb kid, thought i could take it on.

So i held up this Iron Man gauntlet— hey puppy, hi yes i love you too!— and i was standing there thinking i could shoot it down. But before the robot could actually kill me, Iron Man blew it up and he said “Nice job, kid.” So, i guess you could my first impression was that he was so cool.”

One of the puppies jumps up into Peter’s lap and the teen coos. “I’m going to name you Ned after my best friend. I’m gonna take you home and love you sooooooo much!”

“No you’re not,” the same voice is audible from behind the camera.

“But Mr Stark!” Peter whines, one puppy in his hands as he cradles it close to his face. “Puppies!”

The camera cuts back as more writing appears on the screen: Iron Man or Captain America?

“Iron Man, duh!” Peter rolls his eyes, shaking his head at a puppy. “We choose Team Iron Man don’t we puppy? Yes we do, yes we do!”

More writing appears: Why do you call Tony Stark Mr Stark?

Peter reaches out as one of the puppies run away, grabbing him quickly and placing the puppy back in his lap. “No puppy stay with me, i want your love! Uh— i call him that because it’s his name? My Aunt and Uncle taught me that you should respect your elders and Mr Stark is my elder sooo. . .”

There’s an indignant cry of “hey” that Peter ignores. He strokes one of the puppies before shrugging his shoulders. “Mr Stark keeps trying to get me to call him Tony— he says Mr Stark makes him feel old. I don’t know, i feel like at this point i only do it to annoy him now!”

The camera cuts and Peter’s changed to be laying down on the purple canvas. The puppies are crawling over him, one of them licking his face as he giggles. “Mr Stark look! It’s a puppy mountain!”

Words appear at the bottom of the screen: What’s your favourite thing Tony Stark does?

“Exist?” Peter mumbles before laughing as a puppy licks closer to where his mouth is. Peter moves his head, giggles still coming out of him. “I’m joking. My favourite thing is that he can calm me down— from anything!

Sometimes when i have nightmares, Mr Stark just stays up with me watching YouTube or Star Wars until i fall asleep again and he always calms me down if i start freaking out about school or tests. He’s really good at getting me to calm down. Thanks Mr Stark!”

More writing appears as Peter lets one of the puppies lick his fingers. He lets out a laugh as one of them chases their tail on his stomach. The words read: Have you met the Avengers?

“I actually have,” Peter lifts his head up from the ground to look at one of the puppies sitting patiently on his chest. “I met them a while ago now. They’re all pretty cool— i mean they are the Avengers! Thor calls me Stark Son which is pretty dope!”

The camera cuts again, with Peter now sitting upright, two puppies playing in front of him as the third sniffs around him and the fourth is in his lap. “My favourite Avenger is Thor, yeah.” He looks up from the puppy to someone behind the camera. “Sorry Mr Stark!”

More writing pops up on the screen: Are you close with Col Rhodes and Pepper Potts?

Peter laughs as one of the puppies jumps up, barely catching it in time before gravity takes over. “Yeah— yeah, we’re pretty close. Col Rhodes keeps pushing me to call him Uncle Rhodey which i think is really funny because Mr Stark always rolls his eyes when he says it! And Pepper’s so badass! She’s the only one who can make me do my homework when i’m at the tower because i’ve seen her mad and i don’t want her getting angry at me.”

The puppy is now on Peter’s shoulder, wobbling slightly as Peter holds his hands out in case it falls. “Mr Stark never learns though; Pepper’s always yelling at him.”

There’s a sigh and a “kid, don’t say that!” from behind the camera. Peter cringes from watching the puppy balance on his shoulder. “Whoops?”

The camera cuts and there’s a pair of legs and half a man’s stomach on the screen. He’s dressed in a dark grey suit with brand new trainers. Peter looks up at him with wide eyes and a small smile. He holds a puppy out in offering “Just hold the puppy Mr Stark!”

The screen cuts another time and Tony Stark is now sitting next to Peter Parker, a puppy held in his grip as another one tries to bite his shoe. “Hey get off!”

Peter laughs, bouncing the third puppy in his grip. “He likes you!”

More writing appears on the screen as the puppy who had been biting Tony’s shoes runs off. It reads: What’s the one thing you’ve gotten out of the internship?

Peter opens his arms wide for three of the puppies to run into his lap. The fourth is still content in Tony’s arms, waggling his tail as the man watches the teen.

“Uhh— like a skill? Because skill wise, Mr Stark’s taught me so much. Like how to fix a car and just basics on engineering in general. But if it’s not about skills, i’d say the one thing i’ve gotten out of the internship is someone else to rely on.”

One of the puppies jumps over Peter’s knee and the teen makes a gasped sound. “Acrobatics dog!”

He clears his throat before continuing. “My Uncle died a few years ago now and for a long time, it was just me and my Aunt— which is fine, she did her best and we were happy together. But having Mr Stark meant that i had someone else to confide in and another adult to have in my corner. No shade to my Aunt, she’s so cool and i love her so much, but sometimes Mr Stark could be more helpful?”

The camera cuts and Tony’s now closer to Peter, the puppies running in circles as they follow Peter’s finger around with baby barks. One of Tony’s arms is wrapped around Peter’s shoulders.

“He taught me to shave— didn’t you,” Peter looks at the older man. Tony smiles at Peter, giving a short nod. “And you’re teaching me to drive.” Peter looks at someone behind the camera, a large smile on his face. “Mr Stark came to my Academic Decathlon competition last week and i swear, people in Canada could hear him cheering when we won!”

The screen cuts again, this time with Tony Stark disappearing as Peter is once again laying down. The puppies immediately pounce on him, running at his head and licking is face whenever in reach. Peter lets out a loud yell, laughter erupting from his mouth a second later.

Black text appears on the screen again: Which Avenger do you think is most underrated?

“Sorry, what was the question?” Peter giggles, still trying to free himself from the pouncing puppies. He sits up, lifting two of the puppies into his lap, laughing as they wiggle in his arms. “Uh— most underrated Avenger has to be Bruce Banner. Not the Hulk but Bruce. Dr Banner is so smart you guys! He is just so cool, i could listen to him talk about anything science related all day!”

One of the puppies gets free from his grip, instead running circles around Peter’s body. “Wow i sound like such a nerd!” Peter cringes, suddenly shy. “Dr Banner is my favourite scientist though, i wrote a paper about his research back in my first year of High School. He keeps saying he wants to read it but that’s too embarrassing!”

A puppy barks loudly as more text comes onto the screen: What advice would you give?

Peter frowns. “Uhh— i don’t know? I’m just a teenager, i don’t have much life advice to spread. But Mr Stark always says ‘the next day will be better than the last’ so i guess i’m gonna spread that message?”

The next words read: How did you react when Tony Stark admitted he wanted to adopt you?

Peter kisses the head of one of the puppies in his arms. “Um well, we talked about it before Mr Stark decided to tell the world,” he sends an eye roll to someone off camera. “But i think i cried? I don’t know. I’ve kinda lacked in male role models since my Uncle died so Mr Stark acting like my Dad and saying he wanted to legally adopt me just kinda helped fill a hole, i guess? I really appreciate all he’s done for me.”

Another questions pops up: Have you met Spider-Man?

Peter smiles widely, his arms full of the four puppies. He nods. “Oh yeah, like once or twice when he needed new tech. He’s the coolest guy i know— even cooler than Mr Stark! Spider-Man is a million times better than Iron Man!” He shoots a cheeky smile off at someone behind the camera.

The screen cuts again and Peter is sitting there, facing the camera straight on. The puppies running continue to run around him in circles. “These puppies were provided by the Vanderpump Dogs Foundation and i highly suggest you go check them out— you won’t be disappointed! Just go to vanderpumpdogs.org for more — i know i will be after this!”

“You’re not getting a dog!” A faint voice voice calls offscreen.

The camera cuts for one last time as Peter stands up, one of the puppies still in his hands. “But Mr Stark, Ned wants to come home with us!”

“You already have a Ned at home!” Tony’s voice calls off camera.

“But not as a Puppy!” Peter whines as the video cuts out and ads for other Buzzfeed shows and interviews pop up. A subscribe button appears on the screen before the video ends.

 

6M views

 

———————————————————————————————

Spideyforever

Why are Peter and Tony so cute together?

 

IronFever

Did someone say Father and Son goals????

 

PeteP

When Peter said his Uncle died my heart broke ,,, like it physically broke

 

PupsPaws

Tony let Peter keep the dog!!!

 

JanelikesPizza

Peter is just as smol as those puppies aww

**Author's Note:**

> y am i obsessed with these now ahh!!
> 
> next part: WIRED Autocomplete Interview
> 
> don't forget to comment, ur love is appreciated :))))))


End file.
